The Fireflies' Dance
by MaryStacy
Summary: A companion piece to Catching Fireflies on MidSummer Eve - fills in the time period between the seasonal chapters on the earlier piece
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Many moons ago, a reviewer stated that while she liked Catching Fireflies on a MidSummers Eve, she saw no reason why Sarek would be interested in Amanda. So I set out to write a story hoping to show otherwise. It went through a lot starts and stops over a number of years, but here it finally is. The timeline starts with the first section of Catching Fireflies, and then loops between the two stories, seasons and interludes, the exception being the Spring Fireflies Dance directly follows Winter and pre-dates the Spring section of Catching Fireflies. I hope that makes sense and I hope you enjoy….

 _ **The Fireflies' Dance**_

Mary Stacy

 ** _Part One- Summer Interlude_**

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_  
 _All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise...*_

The expanse of windows ran the length of the reception area, a good 30 feet high and projecting directly into the cloud base. When Amanda arrived a few hours earlier, the clouds had been packed solid below, almost to the planet floor, a wall of gray mist and fog. Leaving her apartment for the conference site, she had thought to bring a umbrell-all, worried that day would prove to be a dreary one despite the forecasts. But up here, miles above the surface, the cloud cover gave leave and the air was clear and bright. With the afternoon well underway, she suspected that soon even the wisps of clouds that rolled across the heights would be gone from below. If she were bold enough to look down from the edge of the floating conference center, eventually she might be able to see through those breaks all the way down to the vast megapolis that spanned the eastern coast. If she were that brave.

Pacing the length of the lobby, she continued to glance gingerly toward the sky fall between the more prolonged glances at her watch. Amanda had only visited the floating conference site once before, and then under the watchful eye of one of her grandmother's staff, restricted to the inner circle of amusement facilities. Back then, at the age of 10, all she had only been interested in racking up a high score furling arrows on the Derry-Dash game. Life had been so much simpler.

Her relief was supposed to have arrived almost an hour ago, and she was getting restless. The symposium had already started when Amanda had arrived and with the exception of checking in a few late stragglers to the conference, there had been not much to do but watch the progress of cloud, sun, and sky. She caught her reflection in one of the vast expanses of ultra-glass, a slender girl, looking much younger than her 19 years,clad in a conservative dark blue tunic and leggings, her hair a mass of unruly brown curls. She tried hard imagining herself as a sophisticated woman of worlds among the various species that wandered about the conference, but it was pretty helpless. Pulling back her shoulders, tilting up her chin, discretely trying to puff out her chest, reflected nothing different in the vast glass windows. None of it seemed to make much of a difference, it was the same Amanda Grayson that was reflected back, a pretty, too young woman, looking all the student that she in fact was.

Did she look all that much different from the 10-year old dashing through the amusement arcade? She thought to herself, sighing in frustration, it was a lost cause. No matter how many times her grandmother would tell her one day she would bless her youthful looks, no one seemed to ever want to take her seriously because of them.

A sudden commotion arose behind her, and Amanda caught her breath, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed and that she would be granted freedom at last. Happily, she looked up to see a tall, rangy, taffy colored blonde come tottering across the floor in heels meant more to impress than to walk in. Her relief had returned, along with two young men caught in conquest, it seemed. There were other games going on at the conference center than Derry-Dash, and not all confined to the Arcade. Absently, Amanda looked down at her own comfortable flats. Dressing to impress would never have occurred to her as an option.

"Jordan, thank you. If I had to wait one more minute," she chastised her fellow volunteer, " and I'll be eating that stack of input discs!"

She watched as Jordan reluctantly moved to settle in behind the desk, the blonde sadly waving goodbye to her entourage. Amanda rolled her eyes at the site, thankful that her watch was now over and it could be passed into other hands. Putting in for a few hours mid-morning working for the Quantum Studies Conference originally seemed a good idea to fill time as classes would not start for another week, but now it had seemed more like a boring waste.

As a senior, she had now qualified for off-campus accommodations and had spent the last week settling into a small studio apartment, organizing and moving things a dozen or more times until everything was just so. When she had exhausted the options in her apartment, she then took to reacquainting herself with every nook and cranny the campus had to offer. Finally, she had gone through the libraries catalogs until her eyes were blurry.

Though she had cherished the idea of living on her own, finally she found she couldn't bear the thought of going back and looking at her four walls for any more than was necessary before the start of classes, so she signed up as an open volunteer for any campus related activities in the next week. At the last minute, opportunity presented itself, with an offer to work at the conference welcome desk. The previously scheduled volunteer had come down with a stomach virus (though Amanda expected it was more like a hangover- she had seen the fellow going into the corner bar far too early the day before) and she had jumped on it. It had occurred to her as a good way to acquaint herself with some of the newer staff members and professors as well as a pleasant diversion. But looking back on the last four hours, it was more like babysitting furniture. Jordan should have been back an hour ago in time for Amanda's shift to end.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just talking to those cute guys and next thing, well you know how it is, lunch was over!"

She wanted to say, no, she didn't know, but held her tongue, "Yours was, but mine is well past due,"

Amanda looked up to see the stream of attendees now coming out of the last panel and sighed. Life was, well, too important to waste on chasing members of the opposite sex and missing lunch because of it. Right now, she was far more interested in experiencing life on her own, no strings, no drama. But first, that lunch.

It had been her plan to grab a quick meal and head back to her apartment on a hopefully near empty shuttle before the conference itself broke for the mid-day meal. Now there was no chance of that. She imagined that most of them would all be heading to the handful of food carts and stalls that lined the conference hall's food court, and then onto packed shuttles. If Jordan hadn't been late, she would have already eaten and avoided this mess. It was certainly a diverse group, she could count a dozen or more different planets represented just with a quick glance. But she expected that after several hours they had one thing in mind no matter what species. Food. At least she did.

Amanda bent down to pick up her bag, "I suspect most of them are done for the day. Just a few general inquires left before..."

"Wait, no! Don't leave yet. I think he's staring at me-" Jordan fluffed her long blonde locks and put on her best pout, "No, don't look. Gods he is good looking..."

"Who?" Amanda stood up quickly and went to turn, but Jordan grabbed her arm stopping her mid spin. She had been through this any number of times with fellow classmates and found it all the same nonsense. Whether it was trying to hook up with someone or figuring out how to snag a beer, none of it made any sense to her and she had little patience for it.

"No, don't turn! Wait he's heading this way! Do you have to go to lunch now? I think that I may have an sudden..."

"Ms. Grayson?"

Amanda didn't need to turn to recognize that voice, though she had only heard it once before, at one of her grandmother's soirees. A black velvet night, filled with the light of fireflies. Biting her lip, she slyly smiled at Jordan, whose mouth had just about hit the floor. For once the tall, stacked blonde had lost out to the short, too young looking brunette.

"Ambassador Sarek, what are you doing here?" She turned and instinctively, she had started to reach out her hand before remembering the proper response and nodded an acknowledgement. She took in her Prince Charming for the moment, tall and dark, dressed in layers of russet and black. If he was here to whisk her away from this god-forsaken table, that was all she required of him.

"I was here to meet a former colleague who is speaking at the conference, but at this moment, I am planning to eat. Is there an suitable vegetarian establishment nearby?"

Amanda took a deep breath, somehow, she suspected that the Ambassador would not be looking to eat at the Ohn-Lee Veggie food cart. She spun the possibilities around in her head...there were a number of higher end establishments on the way to the shuttle port. Fate seemed to have decided that she was not going to be eating anytime soon, so she might as well wait until she was back earth side. It would be worth it to imagine the look on Jordan's face as she escorted the Vulcan ambassador from the conference level.

"Actually, I was heading in that direction myself, I'll be glad to show you the way," Amanda looked up at him smiling. Maybe it wasn't such a wasted day after all- fate had put her here, just where she needed to be.

oooo0000oooo

It wasn't clear to her how she went from directing Sarek to the entrance of the restaurant, to sitting here across from him. One minute she was out there ready to say goodbye, and then somehow, someway, she was being escorted to a table.

RivenSkye was a breath-taking place, a showplace of neo-art nouveau decor. Carpeted in a mossy green, the inner walls where a series of slowly morphing murals, that melded from one lush forest scene to another. The outside clouds now gone, the large windows that framed the outer walls were traced with stained glass foliage glistening in the pure sunlight so high above the earth. Both work ends of the restaurant were hidden by walls of a softly cascading rainfall, the sound of which mixed with bird songs muted by a the use of scattered speakers throughout the deep blue ceiling, itself a rolling mix of sky and cloud. It was an enchanted forest setting to be sure, and she wondered if she had made the right choice. It had been listed as "the" vegetarian fine dining option, but she wondered how it would appear to Vulcan ascetics. Very romantic, very elaborate, and very over the top. Maybe a bit too indulgent...

The waiter appeared as she was taking it all in, dressed in a forest green velvet shirt, she suspected all the better to blend in with his surroundings. He cradled a bottle of wine in the crook of his arm, offering it to Sarek for his approval.

"May I offer the gentle-being a glass ?"

Sarek looked directly at her, and paused for a moment when she did not respond immediately, "Although I do not ordinarily partake, I do understand that many of your people do seem to like to imbibe with their meals."

"Um, " Amanda tried to be as low-key as possible," it's just..."

The waiter immediately cut in, " I believe the young lady would need to have proof of age?"

Sarek turned to face the waiter, a stare to freeze anyone that had the audacity to interrupt or question his dining companion.

"Ambassador, he's right, I'm too young."

"Too young?" The eyebrows raised. This was going to be interesting.

"To drink alcohol. You have to be 21 and I'll only be 20. Next month."

"I see, " His eyes seemed to widen just a touch, "I did not think human had any restrictions on alcohol from what I have experienced. I can think of many much older than you that should be restricted as well due to their lack of... restraint."

"I would like some iced tea, though. Please," She didn't know whether it was the altitude getting to her, but suddenly her mouth felt very dry. Was that sarcasm that she had just heard from a Vulcan or did she imagine it ?

"Sir?" The waiter blinked. Maybe he had be caught off base as well.

"Nothing for me."

The waiter bowed and left with her drink order.

"You are studying the quantum sciences?" He raised his brows with the question. She was trying to take note of what subtleties in his expression that she could, trying to read into them what lack of any real inflection prevented.

"Well, from the philosophical standpoint I am. I'm not much for scientific thought," she laughed at this raised brow, "Is that unheard of then, someone being interested in approaching these theories on a non-scientific basis?"

"If we view everything from the exact same perspective, there would be little diversity of thought, would there not? Indeed, the ability to approach an idea or theory from different disciplines allows new lines of thought and conjecture as we view it from an alternative mind frame. It is how new theories and lines of study evolve."

"Do you approve then?"

"Philosophy is a noble line of study. "

He seemed to be amused. Was it just the play of light on his face that gave it animation? Or was she imagining it?

"That would be my first choice, but there's not a lot of call for philosophers these days, so right now it's a minor. I'm majoring in education."

"Teaching in a noble profession as well, " He nodded and lifted those brows of his again. They were like dark wings hovering over the strong planes of his face. Then suddenly the light was caught within his deep-set eyes. She expected them to be dark brown or even black, but as tilt of his head raised them to hers, she realized they were in fact flecked through with green and gold. Odd the fact that his eyes were not what they seemed to be on a cursory glance. It caught her off guard.

She paused for a moment, composing her thoughts again, "And maybe, if I'm lucky I could someday become a philosophy professor and bring them together. Or write a book and make lots of money and not have to worry about it all! Fat chance of course that would happen."

"Fat...?"

"Chance. Low odds that I could make a living on it. Mostly philosophy majors end up doing something totally unrelated to their degrees- like working in coffee shops!"

"It would seem that humans have little respect for the pursuit of knowledge for it's own sake. On my world, there is value in simply lending one's life to a course of study."

She thought about this for a beat, her eyes catching the play of stained glass on his large, well-shaped hands, its graceful fingers absently tracing the embossed leaves on the table cloth. Was there anything physically about this man that was not attractive? For a moment, she imagined what if she were that sophisticated woman of the worlds that she had wished she were back before the wall of glass. She imagined that Amanda might have a chance here, not the little mouse of a student, not the child of a child of an old friend.

"And how do they support themselves?," she finally responded, " Are you all independently wealthy? You have to be able to make a living!"

"There is no greater goal than to continue to learn and grow. We believe the pursuit of knowledge should, no matter the discipline, be it science, art, philosophy or metaphysics, whatever course of study one desires, an individual should be supported by society."

"Which is why an ambassador is at a symposium on comparative quantum theories?"

"Indeed. Before I became a diplomat, I was an astrophysicist."

Amanda titled her head, wondering just how that evolution would have occurred, "That's an odd combination. How did you manage that shift?"

"I never gave up one for the other, I merely changed their priorities. I consider myself to be both . My personal interest is in the sciences, but talent and training, along with family obligations, eventually shifted my main focus to government and the diplomatic corp. But I have never abandoned my scientific studies."

The arrival of the tea made them aware that the waiter had once again appeared, patiently standing by them, waiting for their order. They hadn't even bothered to look at the menu, but all it took now was a swift scan.

"You go ahead. I'm fine with the tea," she nodded at her companion and took a long sip, grateful for what she hoped were the unlimited refills to fill her growling stomach. One glance at the menu and it was immediately flagged as not one her meager student pocketbook would have afforded. Her grandmother helped her financially, but she made sure to avoid any extravagance.

"You are not eating?"

"I'm okay."

"It is not good to go without nourishment. You yourself spoke of needing to have 'lunch'."

"Well, to tell you the truth," She felt very sheepish admitting her shortfall, " I had expected to eat out at the food cart on the corner- that's more within my budget."

"Budget? "

Had the crease between his impressive brows deepened or was she just imagining it? Either way, he didn't seem inclined to allow her time to answer.

"You will order. I will pay."

Half-heartedly, she had though to protest, but suddenly she felt intimidated. Very intimidated, in fact. It was not an offer, it seemed more of a command. Amanda had not felt this way in his presence earlier- had a switch been turned on somewhere? She supposed this had to be a very effective tool in his line of work. Make the opponent feel comfortable, then bam!

Again, he raised the brows, waiting.

"I'll have the fresh herbed risotto with sun-dried tomatoes," Reluctantly, she acquiesced.

"Massaman curry, and make sure that is is sufficiently spiced."

She smiled timidly as the waiter walked away, wondering what level of spice was considered sufficient. Maybe the cook just plugged in "Vulcan" in the computer and was told how hot or not to make it. At any rate, the waiter didn't ask for further instructions

"Your grandmother, is she not aware of this lack of funds?"

"Goodness no, she has enough on her plate just paying my tuition here!" Louisa Saint had insisted on her granddaughter getting the best education she could afford, from Swiss boarding school to major university. There was not going to be any temptation for this one to take off for parts unknown with the excuse of getting a paid-for education.

"You must pay to attend school?" Oddly, to her mind, this seemed to truly puzzle him and he seemed to straighten his already upright posture even more.

"Well, if you go the community college route, no. But if you go to a major university like this one, you pay- a lot."

"Again, I cannot understand the low value that you seem to imply that humans place on education and study. No student should lack due to a shortage of funds. Indeed, no student should be called on to fund an education. It should be seen as an investment in society's future."

"If you were a politician here, you'd be strung up!" There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes and she laughed. It was funny how one culture could be advanced on one side and naive on the other.

"Strung up?"

"You would never have lasted in public affairs. Too revolutionary, too socialistic viewpoint. Imagine free university education!" She shook her head.

"The more I know of humans, the less I understand," He seemed to sigh, but she wasn't sure. Frustration, maybe?

"But you must eat. And I do insist upon paying."

Her small studio apartment was in some ways already proving too much of a luxury. The gift of a nice meal in a decent restaurant, was not to be overlooked. And in repeating himself, it softened the effect. This time it seemed less a command than an offer.

"Alright, but you have to agree to let me find a way to return the favor one day."

As if on cue, the waiter arrived with their meals. It smelled delicious and tasted even better. Amanda had wondered if RivenSky's reputation was built on atmosphere more than cuisine, but it seemed that one out did the other. Unsure of Vulcan etiquette where meals were concerned, she spent the next few minutes silently enjoying her choice. But Amanda was uncomfortable with having any silence hanging too long- she was brought up in a household where dinner conversation was always lively. She took the plunge, after all he was on earth, he should be expected to follow the local customs.

"Do Vulcan theories on quantum physics vary from ours? Do you think the we are, for example, a fixed point in a succession of universes?"

"Many things vary and many things agree. But it is the nature of the quantum field, is it not? Ever changing, ever shifting. And that is the nature of existence- change."

This was a surprising response. Humans had been told that Vulcans were a stagnant and inflexible species, and here she had found one that seemed to indicate otherwise. Like his eyes, he was not what he seemed to be at first glance...

"Did you attend Dr. Too Lak's shifting multiverses panel this morning. What do you think of his theories?"

"That strings of alternate universes splinter at a major axis only? It certainly would seem preferable to every action resulting in the creation of a new 'universe' as some of your scientists would have it. "

She pursed her lips for a few seconds, composing her next question, blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "Well, do you think , for example, that say we always meet in each string of time and place? It was a string of seemingly random choices that brought me here today. "

Like the proverbial waiter, she had caught him with his mouth full. No problem, she could forge on, "Am I talking too much? Please let me know if I am making a fool of myself here."

"Youthful..enthusiasm... is always to be ... appreciated, " The eyebrows raised again and he restrained himself from the next bite. To be prepared, she supposed.

"I'm glad you approve, 'cause I'm apt to ramble at times. It's just that I find the philosophical implications of quantum theory, well, fascinating. I have to wonder if our meeting this afternoon been truly a matter of chance, occurring only in this line of existence, this pin-prick in the multiverses' web, never to be repeated again? I was not scheduled to be at that meeting until this morning, and if my relief had not been late coming back from her lunch, I would never have run into you."

"Run into?"

"Met up with you in that hallway."

Sarek looked at her for a long moment before responding, "I was scheduled for a meeting with the Denebian Ambassador this morning, which was cancelled last evening. Dr. Too Lak is an old acquaintance and I took the opportunity to take in one of his lectures when my schedule was freed."

That was a surprise, that neither of them were where they had expected to be today, and Amanda plunged in a little more, "Do you think that outcome always be the result-will our meeting always be the same? Or does the result shift? Where does the parallel effect end and a new one begin?"

"No one theory has yet to be proven regarding strings of universes and where they diverge, " It was half an answer and she knew it. Ever the diplomat he did not want to commit yet. Maybe he was trying to read her as much as she was trying to read him.

"I'm no scientist, so the theoretical doesn't hold much for me- that is, it's not important to me on how one gets to the idea or proves the theory, but rather what one does with it when it gets there. What it means to the daily essence of our lives. It's that end game that I want to delve into- the effect on thoughts and actions on each of those layers of existence. I want to see where it all takes me, I suppose."

"These are indeed deep thoughts for one so young."

She looked at him for a long moment, wondering what 'so young' was in relationship to how old he was. Surely he looked to be no more than his mid-thirties, but she knew he was older still. Was he in his forties? Could he be possibly in his fifties? His age was a mask, a fact she supposed that could be said of him as a whole. And she wondered if there were any way to get behind that facade, to see what was really going on...

"I would think that, if one is given to believe in multiverses," Sarek took a long look a out into the distant sky before he responded, "If there were a succession of Sareks, then maybe that at least some of them would be gifted with meeting their universe's version of Amanda Grayson. And only time will tell what direction each will take with that in their lives. I, for one, have much to think about regarding the values of Terran society and education.,"

As if on signal, he removed a small device from within the folds of his tunic. The sound that it was gave off was barely perceptible once he had brought it out from it's hiding place, and she wondered that he had been able to hear it at all. He barely glanced at it before motioning to the waiter for their check and rising.

"And now, Ms. Grayson, while I am most appreciative of the diversion of the afternoon, my staff indicates I am needed elsewhere. Please give my regards to your grandmother," He signaled for the check and rose, signing it as the waiter rushed along side him, not giving a moment's thought to stopping.

Amanda watched him as he moved through the crowded room, people standing aside like parting waters, as if on command. Stretching her neck, from her vantage point by the window, she could see a limo had pulled up to the private port. And in a flash he was gone again.

She sighed. He was certainly handsome in a dark and dangerous way, and probably double her age. She had felt what it was like to be intimidated by him, and she supposed some people would even be afraid of him. But underneath all the show there was a quiet, reassuring grace hidden by the imperious air. He was a coin to be flipped to show either face, yet which, if either, was the real one, she wondered?

If he weren't an Ambassador, if he weren't a Vulcan, if he weren't so much older, she might have finally found a man who was worth being interested in. Maybe the fairy tale setting of RivenSkye had cast its spell upon her and made her think such things were possible, if only for a moment.

But that was the stuff of fantasies, wasn't it?

She finished her meal, quietly, with only that vast sky for company, And when Amanda got up to leave the restaurant, she was unaware of the the glances and nods in her way. Even less aware of any whispered conversations that might have occurred after she left . Part of her was already on her way to the shuttle port and her apartment, and the other, well, maybe in some other universe another Amanda Grayson was in that limo that was racing back to who could be sure where or whom...

oooo0000oooo

 _And for Sarek's part, that evening, despite his best efforts, his mediation was haunted by eyes the color of ha'lei'ha flowers..._

*Blackbird by Lennon and McCartney


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part ii- Fall Interlude**_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
 _all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

The timing could not have been more perfect with Thanksgiving break occurring just as her grandmother was invited to speak at the Federation Conference on Sentient Rights in Geneva. She might miss the home cooked turkey dinner, but in the 3 years since she had graduated, Amanda had not been back to her old school, and she had thought that this would have been a chance to revisit fond memories. She had imagined a happy reunion with some of the remaining under-classmates she had tutored and saw herself being welcomed with open arms by her favorite teachers. But the under-classmates were now tutors themselves; few even remembered her. And the teachers, even her Beloved Madame Valois, had little or no time for a returning lamb. They had opened the door to the world for her and evidently did not expect for her to return. The halls echoed with the her footsteps and left her with nothing more.

So here she was, alone on a warm November Sunday. Sunday had always been a quiet in keeping with traditions in Geneva as it still meant time with family here. But as always, there were a few other lonely souls playing with the over-sized chessmen on the far side of the park. It had been a game with her to sit and try and guess their next move. She slowly started to stroll in their direction, softly singing to herself.

" This is a most pleasant tune you have chosen."

Amanda jumped in surprise, not sure whether it was that she had been heard or who it was that seemed to hear her, with a voice that could not be mistaken for any other.

"Ambassador! What a surprise to see you here," she took a deep breath to compose herself before spinning on her heels to face him, "It looks like fate is determined to get us together some how, in the oddest of ways, isn't it?"

She looked up at tall, cloaked figure now in front of her.

"I must admit, your grandmother suggested you might be here. The conference adjourned early today with a deadlock in resolutions and Louisa had mentioned that you had accompanied her this trip when I inquired after you. She mentioned something about the need to make me aware of a 'schoolgirl crush'. What does this signify?"

She grimaced. Leave it to her grandmother to think that embarrassing her would be an effective way of squelching any imagined crushes. She had spoken a little too glowingly of Sarek after that chance meeting at the conference and Louisa would not let her live it down, it seemed.

"My grandmother is being humorous," she quickly tried to changed the subject, "Have you been to Geneva before?"

"This would be my first time. It seems a quite peaceful city, unlike many of your cities that I have visited," he nodded, surveying the sparse groupings of people.

"That's because it's a Sunday. Tomorrow this place will be packed with people", she bit her lip, contemplating her next action and whether she should brave it, "Shall I give you a tour of the Old City?"

"You have spent time here before?"

"I went to school here- Beau Soleil on the other side of the lake. I went to boarding school there before grandmother officially retired from public life," she shook her head and that, laughing, "Although, I don't think she'll ever actually truly retire, she enjoys having her irons in the fire too much."

He nodded, glancing across the expanse of the lake to the mountains beyond.

"Nickel or dime tour?" She glanced up at him from the corner of a mischievous eye.

"Nickel or dime?"

"They were old types of currency, a nickel is half a dime. So the real question is how much time do you have?"

"As the conference has currently been adjourned I have no further commitments until Tuesday."

"Well, I don't think it's going to take quite that long. But that does give us plenty of time for the dime tour today. There are several lovely parks. I was headed toward toward one of my favorites."

He nodded in approval as she led the way, and she let him quietly take in the city as she planned her course of action. Finally, after several minutes he spoke.

"We have many parks in our cities. Terran cities seem to have very little in comparison."

That was a surprise.

"Are parks considered logical? I would think that they would be looked upon as wasting resources."

He stopped and looked at her strangely.

"I find that many Terrans have this view of my people as being sterile and without any appreciation of beauty and nature. They seem to believe we are as machines."

There is was. She had insulted him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that it doesn't seem logical to us…"

"As a human, you have no point of reference as to what is logical to a Vulcan. The ability to appreciate the wonder and beauty of creation, to be able to see the universe in all of its majesty. This is logical. To ignore it, is not. "

Amanda didn't know what to say and they walked for several minutes in silence before he spoke again.

"No offense was taken."

"Thank you, I know that we can be a very ignorant people at times," she pulled back her shoulders and glanced up at him smiling.

"One does not thank logic, Ms. Grayson."

"I'll try and remember that, Ambassador Sarek."

"This is Bastions Park," they had reached their destination and she motioned to the shaded lane in front of her, moving through a grove of trees, "Over there is the Reformation Wall. The esteemed gentlemen were the leaders of a religious reformation of several hundred years past. "

Sarek nodded and took in the figures set in bas relief along the wall, studying them for several moments.

"These all appear to be men?" he raised his brows and nodded in the direction of the bas-relief that spanned the wall."

"Yes, they most certainly are," Amanda let out a soft sigh, nothing to be proud of here.

'Where are the women?'

That stopped her in her tracks. There are none here for reasons all to obvious to her, but how to explain millennia of patriarchy- or did she want to?

"For a long time unfortunately, women, well, I suppose you would say we were considered not worth having a say in how the world was run," It was a weak response, she knew, but she certainly did not want to put herself in a position where she was making excuses for human civilization and its traditional treatment of her sex. It wouldn't serve to admit to a negative view of her world to a visiting diplomat, would it?

"Do you not have any women to be honored as such?"

The correct response would be too little, too lately, but she gave a less controversial one, "Not for many years after this wall was built, unfortunately."

Did she imagine the slight harrumph?

"We have the father of our own reformation, who brought the ideals of logic and peace, Surak, but he would not have succeeded in his quest were it not for the support of the great tribal mother, T'Pralaya and her sisters. All must play their part for change to be effective. Did no woman need to be swayed for their support in this reformation?" He looked down at her, his deep set eyes shadowed.

"I don't suppose that any of these men cared what any woman thought of their actions. We have spent the last 200 odd years trying to make up for lost time. It's not a source of pride how our society has treated its women in the past.'

He stopped for a moment and she found him looking at her rather intently, "I can see that this makes you uncomfortable I did not intend to make it so. Perhaps there is something else?"

"I was heading toward the chess game when you came along," she nodded her head in direction of the players, "Do you play?"

"I am not familiar with this."

As they moved closer, he seemed to be concentrating on the oversized board and pieces laid out in the square.

"It's a game of strategy. I think you would enjoy it. But usually it's done in a much smaller context," She laughed and motioned with her fingers the normal piece size.

"Each of the pieces is restricted to a certain type of move as it captures your opponent's pieces- a single space, a vertical, a horizontal, or…," she traced an L-shaped movement with her hand in the air. Pleased with herself, she turned and looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes, "Except for the queen of course, who can move however she pleases."

"This seems to contradict the image you have painted of women without power," the ambassador nodded, and she found herself wondering whether she imaged sensing that he was teasing her.

"I suppose it does in way."

"And the end purpose?"

"To capture your opponent's king. Maybe one day I will have the opportunity to show you how to play if you're interested, though I suspect by the end of the first game you will have me beat. I'm not a particularly good player. But I am good at looking at another's game and guessing someone's next move."

He nodded toward the game that was being played out in front of them on the large over-sized board, and looked at her, evidently waiting for her guess.

"Bishop takes rook," she whispered softly so only he could hear.

"You are sure of this?"

Pointing to the move on the chessboard as the player made the move in question, "See, I told you bishop takes rook."

She held out her hand calculated the next few moves, "They are leaving themselves open to checkmate in two moves."

Amanda nodded over to a small group over in the corner, where chits seemed to be exchanging hands in anticipation of the results.

"No point staying around for this one, it's already over," she turned and looked up at him, trying to access what her next move should be, "If you don't mind the walk, have you seen the flower clock in the English Garden?" she stopped and turned to him, answering her own question, " Of course you haven't you told me this is your first time in Geneva! That certainly should be less controversial. Up until about 50 years ago the garden would be pretty barren this time of year, but they installed a weather shield and now there is something in bloom year round."

Was she rambling on as usual? If so the ambassador didn't seem to mind and listening with a quiet intensity; asking questions only when the need arose. Obviously, small talk was not a very Vulcan thing…

oooo0000oooo

They ended at the Jet D'Eau, it's arc reaching to the sky, the late afternoon sunlight casting rainbows in its spray. The earlier warmth of the day had started to dissipate and the temperature was dipping back down, reminding her it was in fact, November. Even with the weather shields, many cities still gave a sort of lip service to the seasons and the time of day. She watched as the breeze off the lake tousled the waves of his hair and she attempted to smooth back her own, sure it was even wilder. The edges of his cloak dancing around his ankles, he pulled it closer. If she felt the chill, she was sure it was colder still to him.

He started to move closer to the lake, but Amanda grabbed his arm to pull him from getting any further.

He glanced down at her hand and she quickly pulled it away. It had been a real faux pas, she feared and sheepishly she lowered her eyes before explaining.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that, I know, but you'll get wet if that breeze decides to really kick up if you move any closer."

Sarek looked down at where she had grabbed his arm for a brief moment, "I appreciate your consideration. And I have much appreciated you 'dime" tour."

He bowed his head ever so slightly, and turned back toward the lake.

"I started out thinking that this was going to be a wasted day, but it was anything but," Amanda nodded back, laughing, happy that he did not seem to take offense at her touch, "I very much enjoyed your company."

After a few moments, he glanced over in her direction, "You are leaving…?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be spending the day in France tomorrow before I go back to school on Wednesday."

"Indeed."

Did he really sound disappointed or was she just imagining it? Projecting her wishes on him? Biting her lower lip, she took a deep breath and stuck her neck out.

"Would you like to take a little trip with me tomorrow? I'm taking the bullet train down to Paris and then onto Chartres for the day. I always like to walk the labyrinth there whenever the opportunity arises, and I haven't been back since I graduated. It seems like a good time to walk the labyrinth."

"Walk the labyrinth?"

"It's a meditation exercise. It think you might appreciate it. There is a pattern inlaid in the Cathedral floor that one follows."

"We have something similar to this. We call it a Dres'a'hemar- Mindful Walking. This bullet train?"

"It leaves early tomorrow morning, around 7. We have to change trains in Paris, but we should be in Chartres by 10."

"There is no need for the train," he shook his head ever so slightly, "I will have my driver pick you up and we will fly there. When should I advise him to meet you?"

A little stunned at his quick acceptance, let alone the offer of his vehicle, she was speechless for the moment.

"We're at the Hôtel Les Armures on rue Puits-St-Pierre. If we aren't taking the train, I suppose 9 will work. I'll be waiting."

oooo0000oooo

There had been a number of times in the past that Amanda had been in an air limo while accompanying her grandmother on various state occasions, but this was the first time she had one to herself. And it was all to herself— the Ambassador had a last minute emergency to attend to. The driver had advised her that he would join her as soon as possible, but she wasn't holding her breath. She settled back into the plush seats and close her eyes, replaying the morning's conversation with her grandmother…

This is dangerous territory you are treading, Amanda. I don't want to see you imagining something that's not there and getting hurt at the end.

Don't be silly, Gram. He's just a very interesting person and I doubt we will ever be anything other than passing acquaintances. He is being polite that's all.

Her grandmother grunted.

"No, really."

"And you are not the slightest bit attracted to him?"

She grimaced, setting her mouth in a tight line, "Well, it's hard not to look at him and think he's attractive but that doesn't mean anything."

"I want you to realize that he is Xcha'ala'at, a member of their ruling caste. Nothing will or can happen and you need to realize this. I know you and your ability to see through rose lenses with those baby blues!"

The memory faded away and she drifted into a light sleep until suddenly jarred by the opening doors. It seemed that they had hardly left Geneva.

The door opened and the driver, a severe-looking middle aged female recited her required instructions, "The Ambassador has advised that he expects to arrive within the next hour and requests that you wait on his arrival."

Amanda was not sure whether she imagined a slight disapproval in the driver's voice. She took a breath and nodded. There was not a trace of emotion one way or another in the driver's face. It must have been her imagination.

"Thank you," she smiled, but received no no acknowledgement in return. She supposed it was illogical to do so, though the Ambassador himself had never been anything but gracious.

I guess that's why he is a Ambassador, she thought to herself, watching the driver and the limo retreat into the distance.

Well, an hour was not too bad, assuming that it wasn't followed by another delay. It would give her time to stroll the cathedral grounds and the surrounding old town streets at her leisure. There was a sense of stability and peace that always came to her as she let herself take in the soaring heights of the building, letting her steps trace the outside expanse of the cathedral, enjoying the crisp fall air. And if he never showed, well, she supposed he was a very busy being and there was always the train back to Paris.

oooo0000oooo

Vulcans are supposed to be very prompt and certainly the Ambassador proved this to be true, the driver returning with him less than five minutes more than the promised hour. In a way, she was surprised in the punctuality, but very pleasantly so.

"I'm glad that you made it."

"You doubted?"

"Let's say that I thought that you may have had more important matters to attend to", she smiled up at him, "Are you ready for another tour?"

"If comparable to our prior one, I am sure it will be most…enlightening."

'They say that the cathedral was built on a "thin" site- that the veil between this world and any alternate ones is very close here."

"This then fits in with the theory of multiverses."

"Yes! It does. In a way I think I became interested in those ideas walking the labyrinth and feeling that there was something more there. Maybe those other Amandas in other universes are walking one in their version of Chartres."

Amanda motioned toward the stone steps, "The site was originally sacred to the goddess Astarte, but of course, when Christianity became dominant they took over many pagan sites and shifted them to Christian iconology, in this case, Mary the mother of Jesus, who then had this cathedral dedicated to her."

"The towers are not symmetrical. This is on purpose?"

"Yes, one's height is based on the solar year and one on the lunar year," she looked up at the towers silhouetted against the bright cloudless sky, following his gaze.

At the top of the steps, she pointed out the heavily decorated tympanum, laughing," I think that every character in the bible is somewhere on here."

As she entered the cathedral interior, she imagined the smell of centuries of incense hanging in the air, captured in every pore of the stone structure. It was as if one had stepped from the "real world" into another much more ancient one.

The click of their heels echoed as she made her way to the labyrinth, laid out in the floor before them.

"For a long time, they covered the labyrinth. Then gradually, as people became aware of the significance of walking it in more modern times, first it was uncovered on special occasions, then on a more regular basis, until finally it was left open, so that people could walk it whenever the need arose.

She pointed out the framework that held the vaulted windows, "The width of the windows is in direct proportion to the length. Everything is said to be based upon the golden rule, and said to instill a feeling of peace and tranquility."

Amanda glanced up entranced for a moment by the strong silhouette of his face against the filtered sunlight, as he took in the vast height of the cathedral.

After several moments, she spoke, trying to keep her voice low to avoid being noticed but it was to no avail. She expected that no matter how inconspicuous she tried to make them, he stood out. She spotted a figure making her way in their direction, "Oh, no, they have spied us!"

"Spied us?" he looked around.

"The professional guides," she sighed, "They don't want anyone to even look like they are talking about the structure. Actually it's illegal to guide anyone unless you are licensed to do so."

"This is illogical. If you have knowledge, why would be not allowed to impart it?"

"Cause they make money as guides and don't want anyone to do it for free."

"They will charge for this?"

She wondered what it would be like to live in a civilization where knowledge was imparted for free, and sighed that it was not her own, "Yes."

"But I do not carry any funds," his brows raised, and she seemed to sense an air of frustration- with her or with her world?

"Don't worry, I have some money. And I know what she should charge versus what she will try to."

"She would try to charge us more than required?"

Amanda looked at him, the way that he carried himself, the rich and elaborate manner of his dress, a walking billboard of wealth, "Because look at you, you look like you are dripping with credits."

"Dripping with credits?"

"Have plenty of money to spare"

"This may be true, but is it ethical that she would charge more? The woman is almost here," his mouth was set in a tight line, "Perhaps I do not speak French?"

She almost choked on that, had she heard him right?

"Or English or standard?" she offered, "And I speak Vulcan? Ktesh na kamor."

His eyes widened just a bit.

"I have no idea what I just said- I just heard you and your driver."

"You have a very good ear."

"I think yours are probably better!" she laughed, a little surprised at her own forwardness.

This time it was his turn to show what she took as amusement, just as the guide reached them.

"Most honored visitor, welcome to Chartres Cathedral. We are privileged to have you with us."

It was Vulcan, but even Amanda recognized it as the stilted speech of a automated translator. She should have known.

He turned toward Amanda, quietly noting, "Your pronunciation is better."

"You will speak standard for my companion's sake," the Impervious Ambassador was back now, directing his commands to the guide, then he turned to Amanda and softly intoned, "I will have my driver repay you when we leave."

She smiled and laughed to herself.

oooo0000ooo

The guide left them at the entry point to the labyrinth, a bit disgruntled that she had been unable to haggle a better price, the woman gave the perfunctory tour that was required and nothing more, unaware that this was just what her customers desired.

Amanda glanced at the looping rings before laid out on the floor before them, "Your legs are a lot longer than mine, so I'll follow you."

He nodded in agreement.

She tried to empty her mind as she usually did, and it worked at the start but gradually she felt as if she was being swept up in some unknown energy. It was as if Sarek 's passing through the grid in front of her had caused a subtle shift, an invisible path had cleared before her- one that she had never known was there. It was no more than a ripple in the air, but still, by the time she reached the center of the center, it was if a weight lay upon her. She paused, no one was directly behind her. In fact the labyrinth was empty but for the two of them. Within a moment or two the feeling passed and all was back to the normal, peaceful mediation that the movement through the course of the path usually brought.

Exiting the labyrinth, she was puzzled at her experience. Was it something to do with him?

"Do you miss your home?" she chanced a question.

"Miss? This would indicate an emotional response," he said.

"But you are so far from your family— you do have a family?"

"Indeed."

" A mother? Father? Siblings? A wife? Children?

"A mother and two sisters. My father is deceased. I have neither wife nor children, Ms. Grayson," Did he seem agitated by her question?

"I'm sorry, I just though you might be homesick. Back in the labyrinth…"

She felt as if a cold wall had suddenly come down between them. A door that had been opened had very effectively been closed.

"You have a disarming way of getting one to speak of things that are of a personal nature."

He stood quiet for a few minutes and she watched the colored glass reflected in the sharp planes of his features. Finally, he spoke, "And your family?"

"Aside from Louisa? I never really knew my father. He took off in a deep space mission with StarFleet not soon after I was born, and my parents divorced some time afterward. My mother- a geophysicist with the TerraMin Corporation. I rarely get to see her, she's always off hopping from one planet to the other, 'evaluating opportunities for profitable mining ventures', as they say."

"Have you never been off-world?"

"No, I'm pretty earthbound myself, though growing up with Louisa has given me quite an unique opportunity to know beings from all ends of the Federation."

"You have met many diplomats through your grandmother?"

She peered up at him from the corner of her eye, "Louisa used to sic me on her tough ones by asking personal questions."

"Sic?" He raised his brows ever so slightly.

"You know Nerres na Nerral?"

"Indeed."

"My grandmother was trying to get it to open up to her- give her some sort of idea where it stood on the Trans-Cycorian issue. So she invited the Grand Nerres for dinner one night, hoping to gain some insight, after trying for the better part of the evening, Louisa had no luck, " Amanda pause for a moment, biting her lower lip, " Then she found the two of us on the front porch discussing the state of affairs of the Federation. I was only five at the time, lord knows what I was telling Nerres that it found so fascinating. From that point on, whenever she needed someone to work on opening up one someone, she would send me in as the first line of offense."

He looked off into the distance,, "It is a valuable talent, being able to gain insights on other beings."

"I suppose it is in your line of work," she laughed, "I'm not sure if I will ever have a practical use for it."

She wasn't aware of when they had left the cathedral, but they now stood outside. Her eyes gradually adjusting to the sudden sunlight. As of on queue, his receiver gave off a soft beep, and he pulled it out glancing at it briefly.

"It appears that the walls had blocked any reception on the receiver. Unfortunately, I have to return to Geneva. I would not abandon you here…"

"Thanks okay. I can take the train. I've done it at least a dozen times. "

"Can we take you to the station?'

"No, no. I think I am just going to visit a little longer before I leave. It's a beautiful fall day. There are not too many places where one can appreciate the change of seasons, so many cities have permanent weather shields."

"I have …enjoyed our visit, Amanda Grayson. It has been a most… pleasant experience. I hope we have the occasion to meet again in the future."

"Well, if you are ever visiting the East Coast Metroplex and need a tour guide, I can promise you there are no licensed guides there- I'll be happy to show you around."

"I will look forward to that."

"Well, goodbye," by instinct she put out her hand. Before she realized the error of her action, to her surprise he had taken it. It was brief touch, but the warm, dry texture of his large hand would linger long after he was gone.

"Until we meet again, Ms. Grayson?"

"Until we meet again, Ambassador Sarek," she smiled at him, the limo door closing between them and then he was gone. A brief gust of wind rustled a smattering of leaves around her feet, and the warm air sudden became chill. Winter was coming.

oooo0000oooo

 _Sarek watched her through the tinted windows. A small figure waving goodbye and wondered what drew him to her. She was young and yet remarkably poised. He was used to intimidating people, but she seemed to be at great ease around him. It was a clue as to why Louisa Saint considered her granddaughter to be her "secret weapon."_

 _But it was more than that. He would have to mediate on this as he watched the fragile figure retreat in the distance…_


	3. Chapter 3 New Year's Eve

**Part lll- New Year's Eve**

The Tavarta were up to throwing grand parties for any type of occasion, inviting any and all business partners, diplomatic contacts, friends, any friends of friends. If they had an excuse to invite you, they did.

While the Terran New Year was not of any importance to them, it did constitute a good excuse for said party. Not sure of which of the above categories that she fell into, when sent an invitation, Amanda decided to take advantage of it. After all, she had no plans for the evening, and it seemed a good excuse to buy a new dress.

She was glad she had. The old reliable blue gown was certainly out of date for this crowd, and it this juncture in her life, Amanda felt it was too immature. The blue was a dress a teenager would wear, and at twenty, she was more than ready to set that aside.

"It makes me feel like an adult", she had laughed when she first tried it on.

This new violet one had a velvet strapless, drop waist bodice, and a skirt of iridescent taffeta, which shimmered in shades of violet, turquoise, and sage. With a short velvet cap sleeved bolero and full length gloves of the same material she felt like a princess entering the ballroom. Had not Louisa decided to give the dress as a Christmas present, she would have been broke for months. Now, she had been given a chance to impress- to be seen as something other than some little student.

She felt a bit uncomfortable going on her own, but Louisa had begged off due to a cold, and since they had each received individual invitations, her grandmother insisted she to go on her own. It was a waste of that new dress not to, wasn't it? Amanda was always good socializing and there should be plenty beings there that she already knew.

She smoothed her hands against the swell of her skirt, and took a deep breath as she entered the main reception room.

It was a mass of color and confusion. Though a good percentage of the guests were human, and equal percentage were not and it resulted in a somewhat chaotic whirl of the sentient species of the Federation. For a moment it would seem her senses were on overload, and she she paused for a few minutes on the edge of the room, looking for a familiar face to latch onto.

"Manda!"

A voice that she had not heard for several years caught her unaware. She spun around at the sound of her name to face Josie Macumba, an old classmate from Geneva. Since many of her fellow students' parents were part of inter-Federation politics on Earth, it was no surprise that she would find any one of them at such an event.

But Josie, in a slinky red number was not the skinny, young girl she remembered any longer, but a tall, curvaceous woman, making Amanda, with her slim petite figure, now feel a bit inadequate. No matter how she loved her dress, it could never give her curves like Josie's.

"It's great to see a familiar face here! Have you been to one of these before?" Josie's energy was bouncing off the walls, "I was so excited when Papa got the invite."

"I've never been to a Tavartan event, but I've known them by reputation."

"Well, I'm on the hunt tonight, Manda, how about you? Searching for a good looking male, species open!"

Just then a tall, bronze-skinned Rigellian came into their line of vision.

"And I see me a Rigellian that fits that bill. Wish me luck, Manda!"

She doubted that Josie heard her response, as involved as she seemed to be in her prey. Amanda nervously scanned the room looking for another familiar face to latch onto for a bit, but one found her before she could find him.

"Amanda Grayson."

She jumped at the sound of that voice, and another spin, this one totally unexpected.

Why did he always seem to surprise her by being where she was?

"Sarek! I did not expect to find a Vulcan at such a frivolous occasion as a New Year's Eve party."

"Indeed. there are some sensitive negotiations going on between our respective governments, so it was suggested that we attend this…event. The Tavarta tend to be very easily insulted, especially when it concerns social affairs."

"You do look very splendid this evening," She felt the need to comment. While he was in his usual pallet of wine and russet tones, the bindings of this tunic as well as the lining of his sleeves were in a shimmering coppery-gold fabric. No less impressive was the necklace which hung round his neck, gold inset with several large cabochons.

"As do you, Amanda."

She grasped the skirt and swirled it, showing off the colors, "Holiday gift from Louisa."

"Your grandmother is here?"

"No, she's down with a cold."

"Down with?"

"She's caught a virus."

"I see. You are here unchaperoned then?"

"Yes, I'm a big girl now. I can do this on my own."

He raised his brows, looking down at her, questioning the judgment it would seem.

She tilted her head and smugly smiled back. In an adjoining ballroom, an orchestra was striking up, "Do you dance, Ambassador?"

"No."

"That's a pity," they walked over to the dancers and she watched for few minutes, gently swaying to the music.

"Care to dance?" A slender young man in a tuxedo came up to her, braving the question.

She looked at Sarek for a fleeting moment, she did want to dance, but she wanted to dance with Sarek. No matter, that's not going to happen. But she did need to waltz in that princess ballgown at least one time…

"I'd be happy", she replied as stepped forward. Turning back she smiled at Sarek before starting the sweep of the dance floor.

When the waltz came to a close, she glanced over at her starting point. Sarek was gone.

oooo0000oooo

It was not until the final countdown had almost started that she found him again, on the balcony overlooking the embassy gardens.

"Too noisy in there for you?" She wandered to the edge of the railing that marked the length of the balcony and turned back to look at him. In the dark, with the lights of the ballroom behind him, only the strings of cool blue fairy lights reflected in his eyes.

"Indeed."

"Is it warm enough out here for you?"

He nodded to the heater a few feet away, and she moved a little closer allowing herself to feel the increase in temperature emanating from it before backing away a bit.

The air was crisp and cold, and she gazed out to the blanket of snow covering the gardens below. Then looking upward to the stars standing out on a blanket of indigo, she tilted her head and turned back to him for a moment.

"Can you see Vulcan from here?"

"It cannot be seen in this hemisphere."

"Oh," She could not keep the trace of disappointment from her voice. She was quiet for a few minutes, wondering what it was like to be so many light years away from where you were born,  
" Do you ever get homesick?"

"Homesick? This would be a human emotion, I believe?"

"Yes, I suppose it is an emotion. But truly, don't you ever find yourself thinking of home?"

"When it is cold like this? Most certainly, one prefers the comfort of warmth that my home world provides."

"Is it very hot there?"

"There are parts of your world which are comparable: Death Valley, the Arabian Peninsula, the Outback. Other places on Earth might match in temperature, but the humidity makes it far too uncomfortable."

"I don't suppose that you get many tourists?"

"In order to be permitted entrance, you must have a logical reason to be on Vulcan, be it political, scholarly, or business related. Leisure visitors are frowned upon, though from time to time they do manage to get through."

"Don't you think that it's a bit off-putting? I mean if people could see your planet, they might be able to better understand Vulcans."

"Perhaps 'understanding' us is not something that we require or desire."

"You have quite a unsavory reputation. It might help."

His raised his brows, "Unsavory?"

"Well, you know people say…"

"'People' say?"

"Well that Vulcans are very standoffish, thinking that they are better than everyone else, for one thing."

"You think this of me?

"No, I've never thought this of you. But say ,the Ambassador in residence, T'Furgah, she has quite a reputation for being disagreeable."

"T'Fregla'a," he corrected her, "I see."

"I suppose if that's you like, being thought of in that way-" she laughed," Before you can say it, I know, to like is a human emotion."

In the dark she imagined him smiling at that, wondering what he would look like if he actually allowed himself the indulgence.

"Since I'll never be able to visit then, tell me about your world? And I don't want statistics," She caught him before he had started.

It took a moment for him to regroup his thoughts from the dry facts she had dismissed, "There are times, when surrounded by the greens and blues of your world, I consider my own, It is not a place where the environment would welcome a human, but we call would call it home."

If the lighting had been better, Amanda could imagine that he had a faraway look in his eyes as they gazed off to a point in the distance. His voice seemed soft and wistful.

"Do you live in the desert?"

"Do you imagine we live in tents like some nomads from your Arabian Nights?"

"Of course not, I'm sure where ever you live is…logical. What is it like where you call home?"

"My father's family estate is in the mountains overlooking ShiKahr. My mother's family comes from the far side of the Llangon Mountains," he paused for a moment, "ShiKahr is one of our larger cities, and the political capital. The city was built on an oasis at the foot of the mountains. Much of my time was spent with my father and grandfather on various missions when I was younger. It was not until I entered the Science Academy that I spent much time there. "

He then spoke to her of cities filled with fountains, skies filled with flocks of silver birds, of sandstorms and monsoons. She closed her eyes and could see them all unfold before her, as if his memories were coming alive in her. The rise and fall of his voice seemed to be taking her into another world, his world.

Finally, Sarek fell silent. She opened her eyes, and looked up to him, questioning, not him but herself.

Amanda didn't know when it happened, when what her grandmother had labeled as a "schoolgirl crush" had evolved into something more. She watched him silhouetted against the sky- the impressive brow, the Roman nose, the full mouth, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, the way his hair would curl in the breeze. She took him in, breathless in wonder how such a creature could exist. And that did not even take in account the brilliant mind behind it all.

In the main ballroom, the countdown to midnight started to toll. She knew there would be no midnight's kiss to bring in the New Year for her. But would a new year bring? In the distance the firework finale exploded, framing Sarek in an aura of green and gold shimmers. She hadn't meant for this to happen, she hadn't wanted it to. They could have remained friends forever, but instead she found herself in love with him. Without any coaching, without any encouragement. There it was.

Still looking off in the distance, he bent his head slightly in her direction as the countdown was completed in the other room, followed by loud shouts, whoops and much kissing.

"I believe the proper response to all this is Happy New Year, Amanda Grayson."

As the ballroom behind them filled with confetti and glow streamers, balloons and noisemakers, before them was only the void of the star-scattered night.

She joined him in looking off in the distance, as the final glimmer of fireworks faded into the night, "Happy New Year, Ambassador Sarek."

And who knows what it would bring….

oooo0000oooo

 _As they re-entered the ballroom, Sarek caught Ambassador T'Fregla'a out of the corner of his eye. He would have thought she had long departed this chaos, as soon as protocol would have allowed. Why she was still here, he could not logically explain. For a moment, their eyes met and she froze before looking away._

 _"Anything the matter, Sarek?" He looked down at Amanda's questioning eyes._

 _"No. All is well," he nodded and they wove their way through the crowd, the floor now littered with golden confetti that glistened beneath their feet._

oooo0000oooo

For the guest reviewer for Chapter Two **:** per your request, this is the "Chapter That Wasn't" . The story has indeed been pretty much finished, just waiting to be posted, when you got me thinking where could I have possibly added something? I thought about it for a while, and New Years bobbed up to the surface. It was then up to the characters to decide if they were going to cooperate and tell me about it. They did, so you now have before you the chapter that wasn't meant to be. I hope you enjoyed it and I thank everyone who has been reviewing. Remember that it really does mean something! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: Winter Interlude**

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night…_

"You look like a nun."

"Gram!" She twirled and gave Louisa a stern look, " I do not. I look sophisticated."

She smoothed the full black skirt and adjusted the boat neck on the black velvet bodice Perhaps it was a bit somber, but she felt somber right now. And it was not wholly without any sparkle, as a line of flashing bugle beads graced the neckline, waist and hem of the full length tulle skirt. Still, Amanda grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Okay, I've changed my mind."

"You'll go with the blue? That was always so lovely on you."

"No, I've changed my mind. I won't go," She reached into the tousled waves that framed her face pulling out the pair of pearl and jet combs.

"You'll do not such thing. I'm sorry I said anything. You look fine," her grandmother sighed in frustration, placing the combs back where they belonged, "I'm tired of you moping about here every chance you get, feeling sorry for your self for no good reason. You are going to get out of this apartment and go to this reception with me."

Amanda's mouth set in a tight line, she knew it was pointless arguing-the look on her grandmother's face told her so. She was going to be made to go the reception with Louisa or she would never hear the end of it. Maybe she will be able to find a corner someplace to hide…

"I'll go, but this is what I'm wearing."

"Fine. I just hope people don't ask me who died."

oooo0000oooo

Receptions could be a bore. Or they could be quite interesting given the right set of beings that might converge at any one point in the evening. This one was tuning out to be more of the former, and Amanda found herself looking for refuge from the pointless whirl of socializing. Fortunately, a greenhouse garden lay just off the main reception hall, the perfect spot to escape.

Enclosed as it was, the garden was still cool, a reminder that winter was upon them. The full moon shown through the glass windows of the greenhouse, windows that were tinged with frost. Strategically placed heaters kept many of the plants from going into hibernation this time of year, but the end result was a strange tightrope of temperatures that rose and fell as one passed by the heaters or moved away from them. There was no happy medium— it was hot or cold, no middle ground, seeming to echo her life right now.

Amanda had said her required hellos and courteous inquiries when needed and then retreated away from the sounds of the crowded reception room floor. Once she would have made herself right at home in the midst of it all the goings-on, but it no longer felt right. She had lost something and didn't know how to find it again. No, take that back, she did know what she had lost— a belief in herself and in fate and in everything that was magical and unexpected in her life. She had rather stupidly put her faith in a fairy tale, and fairy tales never come true. Now all she wanted to do was think about what direction she needed to take in her life, how she could pull herself out of the blue mood she had settled into.

Hearing footsteps, she retreated back into the safety of the shadows, taking a second or two to realize that it was her grandmother and another party, deep in conversation. She peeked around the corner- it was Nebela Frazier, one of Louisa's under-secretaries back when she was in office.

"I can't believe my bad luck."

"I thought you knew he was back. T'Fregla'a made such a mess of those trade negotiations. Some of them put on such airs, as if they were better than the whole lot of the Federation together. They didn't seem to have much choice but to call him back."

Louisa mumbled something under her breath, too low for Amanda to make out.

"It's a problem?"

"It's Amanda."

Fine, Gram, let the world know my business! She tightened her jaw and crossed her arms in anticipation of what was coming next.

"She fantasized some sort of an imaginary relationship with him. And then when he left without as much of a word of goodbye, she allowed herself to imagine a broken heart as well."

"A Vulcan saying goodbye? The child has always had a vivid imagination doesn't she?"

Amanda never liked Nebela, and she was beginning to remember why…

"I know, I know. Believe me, I've tried to reason with her. But she's young and she still has those stars in her eyes. Regardless, she was very hurt by it all. It took forever to convince her to come here, and now this…"

Her grandmother's voice faded as they moved to the far side of the garden. Amanda took a deep breath, schooling herself. Nothing had ever been said between her and Sarek. There had been no reason for her to believe anything different— except her heart seemed to want to believe otherwise. They had been friends, no, maybe not even friends. Maybe that had been imagined as well. They had been acquaintances, no more. So she had no reason to expect a goodbye, or a hello for that matter.

As Louisa and Nebela receded into the distance, she took the opportunity to peer into the large reception hall, straining to see the other subject of the conversation. But nothing, causing her to start a retreat back into the shadows with a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't actually at this event? There was always hope…

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, holding her breath and clenching her teeth, she turned around.

"Louisa said you were around here somewhere. I've been looking for you!"

Amanda relaxed seeing the welcomed face of an old friend.

"Charles Martine! You scared the life out of me, Charles!" she laughed in relief, batting him playfully on his arm, then giving a quick hug.

"My have you grown!" He teased, " Haven't seen you since…."

"Two summers ago," she quickly chimed in.

"Has it been that long? Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"School mostly. The accelerated courses are hell, but I'll have my degree in May. Then it's off to my Masters, I suppose, starting the cycle all over again. And you?"

At one time she had had a crush on Charles. Tall and blonde, with eyes an unexpected deep brown, he seemed a teenage girl's dream- until she found out he was gay. At some point they became the best of friends during one adolescent summer when his mother was working with her grandmother on a project. Later the friendship would turn into a convenient one, keeping unwanted or unqualified suitors for one another at bay. She seemed to be in luck tonight meeting with this particular old friend.

"My mother was posted to the Morester Colonies and I tagged along. Always wanted to go there and seemed like a good excuse."

"Did you enjoy it? I've never been off world, unless you count the inevitable a class trips to the moon. The idea of off world both tempts and terrifies me," She looped her arm around his as they started to walk the edge of the garden.

"You are always worrying about stepping on toes, unsure of their rules, that's for sure," Charles was a very animated speaker, and brought her spirits up to hear his description, "And everyone has their own set of them- what's obnoxious to you may seem the height of propriety to a Moresteri, and vice verse. But I wouldn't give up the chance to see what's out there waiting for us."

Amanda allowed her free hand to brush a near-by flower. Succulent and cool, it curled up to escape the warm of her hand. She let the petal fall from her hand where it promptly resumed its full display. Alien forms of life best flourished in their native environment. Cool needed cool and warm, well, needed warm.

She looked up Charles, "So you plan to head out again?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of going into the service myself. Mom seems to think I have a knack for it," He stopped to look at her for a long moment, "You have no desire to see what's out there? I would think that you of all people, Little Miss Curiosity, would be on the first outbound ship you were offered. "

"I'm conflicted, I suppose. I'd love to see and experience what's out there, but maybe because both my parents had no inclination to stay earthbound, I'm driven to do the exact opposite." Or maybe I'm just scared to think about it…

"Have you heard from either of them?"

"A vid from my mother for the holidays. We haven't had a word from my father since he went into deep space five years ago. Not that he was ever one to stay in touch to begin with."

"Does that ever bother you?"

"Can't be bothered by something that was never there, can I? I have Louisa and the two of us get along fine. How's your mother doing?"

"She likes being in the thick of things- you know her. Morester was a bit off the beaten path, but it was her first official posting, and she was happy for it. She wants to go for bigger guns when they become available."

"Knowing her, she'll be wanting the Federation Presidency before long! And you? So you'll be sticking with the family business?"

"The Assistant Secretary has offered me a position in the State Department. It's an assistant to the assistant, but it's a start."

"As long as it makes you happy."

Before she realized it they were out of the garden and now at the edge of the main function room. She stopped in her tracks, nervously scanning the room in front of her.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I think I may be trying to avoid someone."

Charles took her by the arm and spun her around to face him, "Why don't we get out of here then, someplace where we can have a nice long conversation and catch up on things."

"My grandmother…"

"Meet me outside. I'll find Louisa and let her know."

That's one of the things she liked most about Charles. He never asked any questions, he just went with the flow. She was sure it would serve him well in the service where it could be important to hear everything and say nothing, until the time was ripe.

Amanda nodded, visually marking out her path through the crowd, carefully making sure of a clear access to her destination. She reached the imposing staircase and bounded up the stairs as quickly as the full skirt would allow, looking back over the room below as she reached the top.

If I lost a shoe, would Sarek try to find me with it? It was a silly thought, but one that made her scan the crowd below for an answer.

It was one time too many as her eyes caught his. Even in the distance, she imagined a question, one she didn't want to answer. And then she was outside in the cold night air. Winter had come, and into her heart as well.

oooo0000oooo

The dimly lit diner made her think of younger times. At least they seemed "younger times", though in fact only a few years had passed. Amanda had begun to feel so much older in the last few months, it could have been a decade or so ago rather than two years since she sat in one of these booths across from Charles, making plans for the directions each of them wanted their lives to take.

"A penny for those thoughts?"

Amanda laughed, "I was just thinking if that awful cotillion of Ares Spaulding's. It seems so long ago now."

"You mean the one we both ended up being abandoned by our respective dates? And the two of us sought refuge in another one of these damn Dee-Vine Diners, didn't we?"

She laughed. The Dee-Vine Diners were a well-known chain, with what seemed a countless number of franchises throughout the East Coast Metroplex. They were open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, and largely inhabited by one of two extremes: the newly infatuated or the heartbroken. They got you both coming and going.

"Some things never change, do they?" Charles took her hand and looked directly at her," So tell me about this mystery heartbreak."

She glanced away for a moment to compose her thoughts then turned back to him.

"I don't know if heartbreak is the word for it…"

"Some tall, blonde athletic type?"

"He is tall."

"Yes."

"But dark…"

"TDD! Should have known it! Tall, dark, dangerous. Poster boy for heartbreak."

She laughed, and it felt so good to do so. When they were younger, there was a game they would play, trying to guess what people looked like by their names. The two most common being TDD and BBD, blonde, beautiful and dumb.

Giving herself time to catch her breath, Amanda thought about it for a moment or two, "I think that might be considered a fair assessment."

"And he dumped such a brilliant, lovely, charming young woman?"

"There really was never anything to dump, Charles. It was a pretty one-sided fantasy, I imagine."

"Ah, unrequited-"

She smacked his shoulder, feeling her eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry, Manda. That bad?"

She shook her head, but it was hard to deny the tears, "Just make me laugh, sweet Charlie, let me forget everything else, including him. You were always to good at making me laugh. Let's pretend we are still sixteen and sneaking away from that god-awful cotillion…

oooo0000oooo

"Amanda, you really should take his call."

"No."

"I'm not sure what's going on in either of your heads at this point, but isn't it better to just hear one another out and get it over with."

She hoped that the withering look that she gave Louisa was enough. And it seemed to be as Louisa turned and throwing up her hands left the room.

As the door closed behind her, only then did Amanda allow a tear to fall.

oooo0000oooo

Louisa had bought the woodland lodge right before Amanda was born. Nestled within the mountains on the western borders of the East Coast Metroplex, it was been purchased as a potential retirement retreat, ten precious acres of dedicated forest land, surrounding an impressive log home. Though at times it seemed Louisa was more often in the city than there to appreciate it, to Amanda it would always be home, with it's vast wrap around porch and the great border of forested trees beyond the expansive lawn in front and a landscaped garden in the back.

Though winter still technically had a week to go, March was proving to be warmer than average this year, and Amanda was spending the weekend helping her grandmother clear the flower beds of winter's debris, giving room for the daffodils and tulips that would soon join the clumps of crocuses that had already made their way to the surface. It always made her feel good, this renewal of life every year and having a hand in it. She knelt on the damp earth and let it soak into the knees of her jeans. She allowed one dirt-laced hand to brush away a stray curl from her face, leaving a streak of mud across her cheek. After an hour working in the beds, she must look a sight right now, but what did she care? No one but the birds and Louisa's old cat, Miti, to take notice. And the latter was more interested in chasing the former right now than in Amanda.

"Are you almost done back there?'

"Yes, Gram. All cleared out and ready to go."

"If I look anything like you do, I think we both could use a good shower about now".

"You can't look worse than me. I've dirt under my nails, and on my hands, and on my clothes…"

"And across your face."

Amanda laughed, brushing her hands across her jeans, then across her face again. She supposed that she had only made it worse.

"It's so good to hear you laugh again, Honey," Louisa brought herself up close to her granddaughter, lifting the stray curl from the young woman's face.

She was about to answer when a low hum filled the air, moving closer on the access road.

"Just what we need a visitor. You finish up here and I'll get them on their way."

"Yes, m'am."

Amanda bent over and started to collect the gardening tools into a small bucket, humming to herself. It was time to get back to normal and go back to living her life.

"Good Lord, your embassy lets you ride that thing?"

She wondered who her grandmother was chastising. Try as she might, Amanda could not make out the answer, the voice was too soft-spoken.

"So, they don't let you ride that thing. And without any type of security at all, I'm sure that someone is going to be displeased."

Curiosity getting the better of her, and she made her way to the front of the house. Rounding the corner, she could see the back end of a speeder bike. When she turned the corner, she felt the bucket of tools drop from her hands, the tools echoing as they fell on the drive.

The subject of Louisa's admonitions did not need to turn around to make her want to flee, but now, having seen him, she was frozen in place.

"Ms. Grayson," he nodded in her direction. They were back to formalities now. It seemed appropriate to Amanda.

"Ambassador," she nodded in return," If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned up."

"Indeed, had you taken my calls, perhaps you would have," His eyes, like his voice, was veiled," Or perhaps you would not."

Touché, she thought to herself.

"I think I should leave the two of you to hash out your differences without me," Louisa made a marked retreat toward the house, "Once the battle is concluded, should you wish to join us for dinner, Sarek, you are quite welcome. At least on my part, that is."

Amanda stood looking toward the great oak tree in the front yard, calling on it to help her maintain her composure, at least until she heard the door close at her grandmother's retreat.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Perhaps it is more curiosity as to why you did not wish to speak to me that brings me here."

"I was not aware that you had any particular reason to want to speak me. What am I to you but a passing amusement?"

"Amanda, this is not so," he took a breath, "I had looked upon you as a…friend."

"I know that this may come as a shock to you, but 'friends' consider one another's feelings, something you have no experience with. "

"I… regret… if I have caused you any discomfort. It was not my intention."

"No, it's just one day we were having this great discussion with you over lunch on the merits of open versus closed societies, and the next day I read in the news feed that you are gone. No goodbye, no nothing."

"I see."

"No, no you don't see. That's the problem, isn't? I thought of you, I thought of you as someone who had become a good friend. Someone I felt a real connection with, someone I cared about. But I forgot about all that no emotion bullshit. And maybe that's it, expecting you to care- to feel something for me as well. Maybe that was my overestimating your ability to do so."

"Amanda—"

"You don't think you've done anything wrong, do you? And that, my dear Sarek, is part of the problem, isn't it?"

She didn't wait for his answer, "I can't do this again. It hurts too much when I have to realize that I'm just projecting things on you. I need to know that if I invest in a relationship that you really do care."

She bent down and picked up a stray leaf, long dead and brittle, a souvenir from the prior year. Twirling it in her hand.

"I don't know if I can ever expect you to understand my feelings. I suppose that you think that I am just a silly Terran girl, ranting like this. And I suppose that you are right. But this is me, Amanda Grayson, and this is how I am. So maybe you had just better go."

She took a deep breath, having let it all out, she now felt drained. Drained of passion, drained of anger, she had let him have it all and now he was going to walk away and she would never see him again.

"You are finished?" He looked down at her with raised brows, head tilted ever so slightly as he waited on her reply.

"Yes."

"I would have you know that leaving was not my choice, nor was I given any notice," He looked away from her into the distance, deep in thought, "Would you know why they had me recalled?'

She looked at him. Did she want to know? Did he want to tell her?

"Because it was felt that I was becoming too familiar with a certain Terran. My family decided it would be for my best interests to return home. And my government agreed with them. My family is not one to be reckoned with."

"So Louisa has tried to tell me."

He raised his brows in response.

"She has always told me that you come from a very important family."

"Indeed," He took a deep breath and looked down at her, "Amanda, I value your friendship and would not have it any other way. But just as you ask for acceptance for how you 'are', so I ask the same for me. I would that neither of us change for the other."

"I guess I just don't understand the politics of this all. Your family wants to dictate who you can associate with, and that does not include allowing you to have any kind of association with one little, insignificant, Terran girl. So you are here?"

"My government's needs it would appear overrule my family's dictates at this time. They need me to return and complete this mission."

"But …"

"I would make my own decisions whom I wish to be friends with," He stiffened, " And I would that we be friends, Amanda. Your insights are valuable, your opinions are always worth considering. It is good to have one that can assist me in my understanding of those that I am negotiating with on a deeper basis. It is of value to both me and my government."

She certainly would liked to have had a more personal reason for his offered friendship. It sounded more like a business venture. But somewhere a tiny spark flickered, a feeling that this was all a smoke screen. Maybe he needed to logically justify their continued friendship? Maybe there was something that she could hold onto behind all of this rationalizing.

"Amanda?"

"This is all?"

He took a deep breath, "No, that is the reason that I would give others for our continued friendship. I would have you know that I regret any discomfort that I have caused you. I value you and would be honored to be allowed to resume that friendship. "

Amanda closed her eyes. Maybe she was a glutton for punishment. It seemed at this point that there were no words he could say that could satisfy her, but if he took her hand, if he allowed that intrusion on his physical boundaries, she would allow the intrusion on her emotional one.

She offered the hand, "Friends, then?"

He took her hand, if only for a brief few moments. She smiled.

"Friends."

"Are you up for dinner?"

"As long as I might be able to clean my hands?"

She looked down at her own hands, still covered with dirt from the morning's gardening some of which had evidently had migrated onto Sarek's hand, now streaked with the same dirt.

"I guess I have baptized you with the good old Earth," she smiled, looking up at him.

And maybe, she thought to herself, he was destined to carry a bit of Earth with him always now, no matter how far he went or how long it had been.

oooo0000oooo

 _There was once a great and powerful warrior, Seashreal, a Vulcan of mythic proportions, to whom the gods had given great gifts of courage, fortitude, and invincibility in battle. Over the course of many years he triumphed in battles both of physical and mental challenges, and not one of his adversaries had a glimmer of a chance to defeat him. But of course, no one can be without at least one weak point, and like the Terran Achilles, Seashreal, had his, a small spot just above his naval. And then one day, as those days will always come, a young woman, more in jest than in battle found the chink in his armor, and his fate was evermore in her hands…._

 _…For some reason, the old children's tale of Seashreal, now told more as a warning against emotional involvement than physical weakness, pushed it's way into Sarek's consciousness. For a brief time he felt a gnawing, a premonition that he had opened a door that was best left closed. In regards to his actions of the day, in analyzing them, he could find no fault, no error in logic, and yet..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four: Spring Interlude**

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_  
 _All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arrive_

"This was a test, wasn't it?"

He didn't need to answer.

"Did I pass?

"Indeed."

"Why, thank you for your assistance, Amanda! You are most welcome, Ambassador," tilting her head first one way, then another, she carried on the one-sided conversation.

Sarek raised his brows in question and she raised hers back in kind. She smiled at him in reply. She had not expected any more of a response, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't have been nice to have one

Settling back into the deep, plush interior of the limo, she spread out the folds of her skirt pretending to concentrate on the process, all the while her mind was trying to figure where did he think it would go from here? The dinner with the Dastori Ambassador had gone well. Amanda had used all the tactics that she had learnt from the countless dinners she had been part of growing up at Louisa's. She had asked all the right questions, and managed to get the answers Sarek needed. Answers they both knew that he would not have been able to get on his own. In fact, she felt very pleased with herself at this moment, and let out a little sigh of contentment.

"Amanda?"

"You hear every little noise I make don't you?" She tilted her head and looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

"My hearing…"

"Those lovely ears of yours…"

She sighed, and looked out the window, past the damp city streets as they sped through. Her life was a blur now, but a blur that she couldn't bear to see the end to. What was going to become of them? Sooner or later, Sarek would be recalled or reassigned to a new post. Then what was going to happen? Would they spend the rest of their lives letting their friendship fade away into nothing as the years passed? Despite her best intentions otherwise, she knew that she felt certainly more than a friendship on her part, but what was it really on his?

"You are deep in thought tonight, Amanda."

"Mmm. Sometimes… sometimes it would be nice to know I'm appreciated," She avoided looking at him, concentrating on the passing city scene.

"It is not-"

"Don't say it. Don't even start with the logical nonsense," She had tried to understand things from his point of view, logic versus emotion, Vulcan versus Human, but there were times when it became too tiresome.

He placed his hand on hers, a sign of reassurance. She knew that this was a big move on his part, but of what? She was tired of guessing.

"What is going to happen when you have to leave? Will you just disappear from my life all over again?" Amanda turned to look at him.

"I have assured you that this is not the case."

"But what then?"

"It is, how you say, a bridge that we will cross when it comes to that."

"That's not a satisfactory answer and you know it."

"Amanda…"

"You are frustrated with me, admit it."

"I am not," A hard edge crept into his response. That unadmittable stubbornness that she was learning was all too present.

"You are. I can feel it. You may not show it, and I may not see anything more than an almost invisible tic or a barely perceptible change in the pitch of your voice, but to me it's almost palatable."

"Frustration is an emotion and I-"

"Am a Vulcan and don't I know it."

She wasn't sure what brought this on here and now, but it had simmered within her too long now. Maybe it was her own sense of frustration or maybe it was anxiety in regards to a future which seemed to be full of menacing clouds. The truce that they had declared needed a resolution and they were no nearer one now than they had been two months ago. Amanda felt no different about Sarek, and yet remained unclear on just how he felt about her, if he would even admit to feeling about something. But logic or no, she knew there was something there to be had, just not what.

"I'm an itch to you, aren't I? An itch you are not allowed to scratch. An itch you wish would just go away."

It took a long moment before he answered, "It is no easy thing you ask of me, Amanda Grayson."

"Nothing is easy for either of us. I have to play this game as well."

Silence settled in, thick and heavy. For a few minutes, they both seemed to wrap their individual reactions in it's dark embrace. Finally Sarek spoke, his voice softer that usual.

"When I had to leave, your absence was felt, " he paused," …acutely. There was a part of me that had not lived until I met you."

She was silent now, she had never expected this admission. She had been told time and again that it was an impossibility. Amanda took a deep breathe and let out the inevitable.

"Sarek, I know you are going to say it's illogical, but I do love you. I can't help that. I can't help the way that I feel about you."

"You are very young, Amanda." he let out an almost inaudible sigh. His face was in shadow, except for the dim lights of the limo interior reflected in his eyes, "Things are as they are. We can only accept them and the implications of how we…relate… towards one another or we can choose to walk away,

"I'm not sure of what you are saying - or what you are not saying at this point."

"This is not a subject that I am comfortable with. This is most difficult."

"I wouldn't have thought anything was difficult for you."

"You make things most difficult, Amanda."

"I'm sorry I'm making this hard on you. It's just that, it's just that this is hard on me as well, you know. It would have been so much easier for me to have fallen in love with someone who would reciprocate. Instead, I fall in love with a Vulcan, stupid girl," she paused and then continued, looking out the window to the passing city streets, "But it doesn't matter, does it? But it doesn't matter cause I love you anyway. I can't change who and what I am and that I have feelings. I can't and won't change that."

"I would not ask this of you, I would just ask a little more control, a little more time. But always, your emotions are part of you and I would not change who or what you are. "

"I try my best. You don't need to ask anything more."

"Would you, could you do this? I have my doubts. You are so bright and animated, Amanda. Part of me would have you never change. Could you continue knowing that the public we must always be discreet? That the private part of me is one only you will have access to? "

What did any of that mean? She was tired, physically and mentally, "I just want to go home and crawl into bed right now. I can't think about anything else."

They had reached her apartment building and the limo had stopped. Sarek moved to buzz the driver to escort her to the door, but she waved his hand aside, "I am perfectly capable of walking five steps to my door."

He seemed reluctant to let her go, "I will wait until you have entered safely."

"Good night, Ambassador. "

She didn't wait for his response, exiting the limo without looking back. If she had, she might have noticed the vehicle that had pulled up behind it. A handful of seconds later she was safely in her building and Sarek's limo pulled away.

oooo0000oooo

Amanda threaded her way through campus, her steps on automatic, her mind going over the events of the previous evening. There was no real reason for her to have been so short with Sarek the night before and it lay heavy on her thoughts. She could not expect him to be or act anything less than a Vulcan anymore than she would expect to be or act anything less than human. When had her patience and understanding gone out the window in favor of needing to be the one with the right answers? He deserved an apolgy from her. The question was would he accept it without the usual lecture on what was and was not logical?

Entering the classroom, she surveyed the largely empty seats. It was a typical Monday crowd. Although all of her classes could be taken virtually, Amanda still preferred the ability to take them live. She was among a few fellow hold-outs, so while classes and lecture halls were sparsely populated, there were always at the very least a handful of students attending in person. And with the majority of the students being virtual, the introduction of any new face in class was of note.

Each present member had taken time to notice the new comer in the far corner of the room, a small, thin middle-aged man, he appeared out of place, but who were any of them to judge what brought any particular person to class? They all nodded in recognition to him in passing and then set to work settling into class.

After the morning classes had been completed, one making a quick trip to the campus bookstore, Amanda noticed the stranger again, toward the back of the store. It had been close to two centuries since it had seen an actual book, but the name still held, remaining the place to pick up any needed essentials for class or student living. Chances were since he usually attended classes virtually, he needed some additional materials on campus. She thought nothing of it at the time.

If it had only been those two occasions, Amanda would have let it lie, but as she passed by the large reflective glass windows of the shopping district, she noticed him again out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and then he stopped. Slowly she took a few further steps and rounded the corner toward the Metro stop. There he was again, just on the edge of her vision, but still there, rounding the corner as well.

Now she sped up her pace, walking just fast enough not to show any panic. She flew down the metro steps and passed her fare card through the turnstile. She was lucky, a train was pulling into the station and she hopped on, regardless of the destination. She could switch trains at the next location. As they pulled out of the stop, she could see him at the far end of the platform, presumably looking in vain for her.

Maybe she should have been more scared than she was. Right now curiosity was winning out. If she saw him again, she would be prepared to confront him. Hopefully, that would not be necessary.

oooo0000oooo

As Amanda slipped into her customary seat in the lecture hall, there was no sign of her stalker from the day before. What there was, was a considerably higher proportion of attendees in class. And they all seemed to be looking at her as she made her way into the room.

"Do I have something on my face?" As she proceeded to her regular seat, she turned toward an adjacent classmate, one of the regular attendees who she had frequently exchanged conversation and notes with.

"I assume you haven't seen the latest edition of Tabloid Tumblr?"

The response seemed a little snarky to her. What was that all about?  
"I don't usually bring myself down to that level," She responded in kind.

"Neither do I, but the whole room has been passing around the vid, and has been abuzz waiting for your grand entrance. I would suggest that you download a copy."

She sunk as deeply as she could into the seat, surreptitiously glancing about the room. If her eyes met another's, they were quickly deflected. Maybe they didn't want to admit watching Tabloid Tumblr either? Whatever it was, she had best find out before her next class that afternoon.

The professor cleared her voice and Amanda attempted on concentrate on the class and not what she might discover afterwards.

Once completed, she made it a point to try and slip out of the room as quickly as possible once class was over, on a straight path to the studio apartment that she called home for the last two semesters. Once there, she brought up the vid screen, surfing for the Tabloid Tumblr. Punching a purchase, she quickly scanned the contents until she found the guilty article.

On a split screen were two vids of her: one, entering her apartment a few nights prior, dodging raindrops in the formal gown she had worn to the Dastori dinner; the second, one of her in the campus bookstore the other day browsing through some vids, this one obviously courtesy of her mystery stalker. How long had she been followed waiting for the proper moments?

"Is she a real life Cinderella or just a ordinary college student? The girl at the center of this mystery is the granddaughter of former Secretary of State, Louisa Saint…"

As the voice over continued, it proceeded to connect her to a certain ambassador, with aspersions to a romantic relationship. This was bad. Sarek had stressed the need to be discreet and now the cat was out of the bag, in the worse possible way.

As if on queue, the vid console rang in the other room. She glanced at the screen- unknown number. It had only just begun.

oooo0000oooo

All of her classes had regrettably been moved to virtual status and Amanda had packed up the small apartment in the city, bidding her short-lived freedom goodbye. There were only a few weeks left before finals anyway. She could manage the class time left on her own.

For the time being, she was more or less a prisoner at Louisa's mountain home. The privacy laws made sure that life remained peaceful there. Any trespass on private property by any media types would be subject to a prison term and a hefty fine. The move was regrettable, but preferable to being on guard every time she walked down the street, leaving her imagining she was either being stared at or stalked by a tabloid videographer. Sooner or later Sarek would be going home and it would all blow over. She just had to bide her time until then.

And it was peaceful here, with nothing but the occasional chirp of birds or a squirrel's chatter to break the silence. She reached to the nearby vid screen looking to punch in the day's lectures, when it lit up indicating an incoming call.

The number was encrypted. She fought with whether to pick it up- it could be a reporter, or it could be Sarek. Should she take a chance? She could always hang up.

"I had hoped to find you here."

Amanda let out a breath. She had listened to her hunch and was glad she had.

"It was just too much on campus right now, I closed up the apartment and came up here where they can't follow."

"That is commendable. I am not sure when I will be able to speak to you again. Negotiations with the Dastori have been completed. There is no longer any logical reason for me to remain here on Earth and I expect to be recalled at any time. More so now," Sarek paused for a moment before he allowed himself to continue, "I am going to try and arrange a few days leave from the Embassy. If I can do this, you would be able to join me on short notice? There is much I need to discuss with you."

She smiled to herself - even his questions could sound more like commands at times. Could she ever get used to that? Would she want to? Or more importantly at this point, would she ever need to test the question?

"Yes, that will be fine. When-"

She could hear a third party now on the other side, out of her sightline. They were barely audible, and she could only just make out that it was in Vulcan. Sarek responded curtly to the party in question, then returned to the vid screen.

Amanda opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance to do more than take a breath.

"I will need to end the call at this time. I will contact you again when I am able."

The call ended abruptly, without so much as a goodbye. For a brief moment, she felt as if she were part of an interplanetary espionage novel, racing against time, against capture, against discovery! When did it come down to this?

ooo0000oooo

A week had passed and a second one had commenced since Sarek's call, without further word. Amanda had her course work to keep her busy, but time was creeping by far too slowly. And the longer it went the more fearful she became. Maybe that call had been it, the end of everything, nothing more to be had. No more drama, no lovers parting in haste…

Through the open window, she could hear a vehicle pulling up. Her heart jumped until she heard her Grandmother calling out in greeting. It was an old friend, the Aporillian Ambassador, Naadiir.

She strained to hear the conversation, but she was too far to make anything out. When in close quarters, Naadiir's translator sounded like any "normal" voice, if a little more sibilant. From a distance, it warped into more of a hiss, closer to the Naadiir's actual vocal projections. She dropped the book she had been reading and silently made her way down the steps, standing just beyond the open doorway.

Naadiir had always been one of her favorites. Maybe it was because at the time she was introduced to the Ambassdor, at the ripe age of ten, they both saw nearly eye to eye. Amanda had continued to grow; the Aporillian had long ago stopped. It could have been that or the attraction of the glittering iridescent scales that could change color at a moment's notice. Few girls of that age could ever resist the lure of sparkle and glitter. Amanda halted right beyond the open door, evesdropping on what she could of the conversation.

"Ah, Louisa, I think that it is useless to contest. If she agrees to go, it will be a 'deal that has been done', will it not?"

"I hate to think of her throwing her life away chasing a fantasy, Naadiir. Or coming back in a year or two broken."

"I have spoken to him at length and his intentions, I believe, are true. This decision only she can make. If you would prevent her, she will always hold it against you."

"I suppose that you are right," Louisa admitted to her friend,"She has to learn to stand on her own and live by her decisions, good or bad. It's just that she is so young. Too young to come to this."

Amanda took this as a cue to make an entrance. Her grandmother turned to face her, dwarfing the small reptilian figure beside her.

"Naadiir here has been in contact with Sarek. She has agreed to assist in transporting you to a shuttle and then onto god only knows where if this is what you want," Louisa suddenly looked tired and older, the years weighing upon her all at once.

"Not so bad, my friend. Amanda will be in good hands and and not so far. Not yet."

"That's not very reassuring, Naadiir," Louisa's mouth set into a grim line as she watched Naadiir take her granddaughter by the arm.

"We will have a little chat, yes? While you pack," As the diminutive Ambassador followed her up the stairs, the sound of her small claws clicked against the wooden steps.

"You've spoken to him? Is he alright? Is he still on Earth?" Amanda's cross-examination waited until she was outside of Louisa's hearing.

"For now, yes, yes. Pack your bags for somewhere warm. My driver will take you to a shuttle to meet Sarek."

Amanda nodded and pulled out a large suitcase.

"This is only for a day or two, Amanda. No need of all that. There is no plan to away whisk you, only to meet and discuss."

She pulled out a smaller bag and Naadiir nodded approval as she rooted through her closet, pulling out a few light-weight dresses.

"I would not say this by Louisa, but I would caution, both of you will have a price you will pay if you take this step, Child, and it could be argued which might be the greater. You will lose the home you have always known, the people that love and care for you will be far," The scales around the Aporillian's golden eyes softened to an iridescent green, an indication that Amanda knew signified affection, "A good many years I spent assigned to Vulcan. As well as these people may be known by an outworlder, I know. They do not take kindly to those who interfere, nor do they take kindly to their own who break the rules."

Balancing on her tail, she hopped onto the edge of Amanda's bed, "Realize Child, Sarek's caste is such that even were he to marry outside of it, to one of another caste, there would be repercussions. To marry you? This will be a heavy burden on him on him in ways you will not understand."

Marriage? Amanda's thoughts whirled in confusion, Who had ever said anything about marriage?

"Naadiir, I don't want him to be hurt, but I don't think I could live without him either. I don't know what to do," she settled back onto the bed herself, grasping the Ambassador's hands and squeezing them tightly, looking for some reassurance, "I want to do what is right, but I'm not sure of what exactly that is."

"The heart knows what it knows, does it not? And for you to elicit from him such a response that he would be willing to risk all, give him the chance. And realize what he means even if he does not speak the three words you humans are all too fond of. There are other ways to love than words. "

oooo0000oooo

The skiff left her in a cove at the foot of a long rocky staircase, overlooking the turquoise waters below. Picking up her small bag, she began to ascend the stairs, thinking of the crazy turns that her life had taken in the last weeks. This was one she would never have seen, a hidden getaway on a tropical island. First the argument with Sarek, then the paparazzi incident, the cryptic messages, and now here she was in some remote who knows where. She couldn't help but wonder if it had all been some foolish mistake. For all she knew, it could be interplanetary kidnappers looking to hold her for ransom, that had tricked Naadiir and there would be no Sarek here to be found.

Time had always taught her to follow her instincts, though, and her instincts had told her that despite her fears, she was making the right moves. The only moves her heart would allow.

As she reached the top of the staircase she realized that here were no doors on the house- it was open to the sea on one side and what appeared to be a pool on the other. The marble floors radiated cooling, and were a welcome respite after the hot morning sun. She had been abandoned the jacket she had started her travels in, happy that Naadiir had advised her to wear the light cotton dress. It was year-round summer here, none of the brisk Spring breezes of home to be found. The sound of her shoes echoed on the hard surface, breaking the spell that the house seemed to hold. Amanda slipped them off, and balance was restored.

It was quiet now, broken only by the sound of waves on the shore below and a faint chatter of birds coming from the area of the pool. Walking past the living area to her right, she came to a bedroom, obviously unoccupied. A single flower rested on the pillow, a traditional welcome with island destinations Making her way back across the main living area, a second bedroom was on the left. While not presently occupied, it at least showed some evidence that some one had been there. A open doorway on the far side led to a large lanai which then led into a open garden path, lush with hibiscus, palm trees, and ferns. The sound of trickling water drew her further down down a side walkway where she could view a small clearing ending in a fountain.

She held back for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust. Then she saw him in the distance, his back to her.

He was silent, not moving at all and she instinctively knew that it was not the time to interrupt him. As quietly as possible she sat down on the ground at the entrance to the inner garden to wait. The sounds of the enviroment were like a sedative, reminding her that she had not been able to sleep for more than 24 hours. If she only closed her eyes for a few moments…

"Amanda?"

Startled, she looked up. She was not sure how long she had been out. She went to stand but her legs seemed to be still asleep beneath her. He offered a hand to help her rise.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she grasped his hand. Pulling herself up, she took him in. She was so used to the heavy russet and black robes he wore, the light colored gauze tunic and trousers he now wore made her take a step back to make sure she still wasn't dreaming.

"Sarek," His name was all she needed to say.

"We have reached that bridge it would seem."

She thought she saw the lines around his mouth soften, almost as if to smile. It must be the light- or she was still not fully awake, she was not sure.

"Just a little sooner than we expected?" She smiled back in return.

"Indeed. I had hoped to be better prepared for this when the time came, but unfortunately, your press has deemed otherwise."

"I am sorry about that."

"There is nothing you could have done. It would have happened at some point," He stepped away from her, looking out into the garden betond, gathering his thougths.

After a long moment, he moved closer to her again, his voice becoming soft, "I did not know if you would come."

"All you need to do is to ask me and I'll be right here beside you. You can trust that."

Amanda took his hand and held it to her heart. It might have been an intrusion, but she didn't care at this point. She had answered best as she could but she was confused as to what all of this meant. It was as if everyone and everything knew what was going on but her. She was playing this all by ear and intuition now.

Sarek released his hand and caressed the curve of her cheek, and she captured it with hers. Looking into his eyes, she saw the promise of her future. She knew that Naadiir had been correct. There were other ways to know love than mere words, and she would always know that which was left unsaid was that which was most meaningful.

"I would have you be my wife, Amanda Grayson."

She had always told herself that this was impossible. That all she would ever have is this time that they had spent on Earth, nothing else would come of it. And here he was offering her the universe in a few simple words. She stood trembling for a few brief minutes, before she gave the only answer she could.

"Yes."

oooo0000oooo

 _In ancient times, they said there was such a thing as Acha'eh'M'aantorne'ek, a "Meeting of Souls". Present times, when almost all marriages were arranged, this was a near impossibility. Whatever fate allowed him to avoid an arranged marriage, had brought him to this, the most rarest of unions. For the rest of his life, Sarek found he could believe in miracles, no matter how illogical that might seem, for one such miracle had brought him to Amanda._

 **Fin**

The immediate next part of the tale is in a earlier story, The Only Truth. From there, this journey takes you to the final section of Catching Fireflies.

Hope you enjoyed and thank those who care to leave a review, a follow, or a favorite. Every little bit helps, and I am looking forward to finally(!) getting back to work on Afterglow, which of course, would be the next story in the saga…

Mary

 _For the guest reviewer who has left me those wonderful detailed reviews, I wish I could respond. I don't know if FF will let you send a private message as a guest reviewer, but I am on Face Book as well._


End file.
